Zeke Johnathan Williams
For the story go to The Story Zeke/Buck Willliams. His old name was Buck Tylan Williams. His name is now Zeke Adem Williams. Traits *Zeke stands 6.9" *His favorite word to say is " Exactly " *He is very quick to anger *He dislikes people who are arrogant *He wears blue and white very often *He has a well-hidden scar across his cheek *He is very attached to his sister Lilac *He likes things that explode *He can be soft if he likes you *He can be hard if he doesn't like you *He has no memory of his childhood *His favorite Weapon is Silver Freeze Memorable Quotes *" Exactly " - Zeke's favorite word *" If all else fails, pull out the ole pistol " - Zeke *" If you can't slash it, bash it, if you can't bash it, shoot it, if you can't do anyhthing to it..... blow it up " - Zeke *" I don't WANT to hurt anybody " - Zeke to a skeleton that just attacked him *" If I were REALLY REALLY angry I would be smashing things! " - Zeke *" You're about to ''garr ''"- Captain Tim " Huh? " - Zeke " Uh oh " - Zeke " OUCH!!!!!!! " - Zeke after being Knocked out *" (Throws Kelpbrain off a cliff) OOPS! I didn't do that! " - Zeke when he was very happy *" I feel it's my duty because I am the highest level here. " - Zeke at Tormenta reviving people *" A good soldier never leaves a man behind! " - Zeke reviving Johnny Tackbones *﻿" THIS is when I send you to a very bad place. " - Zeke in PVP with Bart Hexdavis *" Get lost loser " - Errol Flynn " Get your face lost " - Zeke Wanted People Diana Charn (Ocean Gods) Wanted: DEAD DEFINITELY DEAD!!!! Titles *Guildmaster of North *King of Tanatanaka *One Of The Final Tanatanakuhns *The Final True King Of Tanatanaka *Master of the North *King of The Holy City *General of North *Dee Espada (Tanatanakuhn language for "The Freedom") *The Desolater *Thrall Bane *Stump Destroyer *Ocean Gods Deserter Userboxes Fightning Song - I Keep Holding On ( made up by me ) People, they try and make you go back. But I ain't going back, no. They try and mess with your head. I keep holding on! Oh oh oh! You can't make me turn around! You can't burn me to the ground! 'Cause I keep holding on! Oh oh oh! I walk through the flames, can't turn back and I'm under attack. People tryin' to hold you back, don't let 'em! 'Casue you can't burn me to the ground, you can't make me turn around, 'cause it ain't happenin'! People gonna try and play with you, make ya be afraid. Don't listen to them. Be like me. I keep holdin' on! I don't burn to the ground, no I don't turn around. There ain't not turnin' here! You can't make me turn around, you can't burn me to the ground, 'cause I just hold on! So, when people put you down, you don't turn around, they can't burn ya to the the ground! Oh yeah! Just be like me when those people try put you down! 'Cause there ain't no turnin' back here, ya came this far now, I can't be burned to the ground, I can't be turned around, 'cause that ain't happenin'! Oh yeah, don't let 'em put ya down. YOU DON'T TURN AROUND, YOU DON'T BURN TO THE GROUND!!!!!!!!!!! Oh yeah!!! Dis da end of da song so ya don't hear me sing no more kid, got dat? Sad Song - Healing Begins by Tenth Avenue North So you thought you had to keep this up, all the work the work that you do, so we think that you're good. And you can't believe it's not enough, all the walls you build up are just glass on the outside, so let 'em fall down, there's freedom waiting in the sound, when you let your walls fall to ground, we're here now. This is where the healing begins. Aww ohh! This is where the healing starts! When you come to where you're broken within . The light meets the daaaark, the light meets the daaaark. Afraid to let your secrets out, everything that you hide could come crashing through the door now. But too scared to face all your fear. So you hide but you find that the shame won't disappear. So let 'em fall down, there's freedom waiting in the sound, when you let your walls fall to the ground, we're here now. We're here now! OHHH! This where where the healing begins. Aww ohhh! This is where the healing staaarts! When you come to where you're broken within, the light meets the daaark, the light meets the daaark. I'll continue the song later. Theme Song - I Can Walk On Water, I Can Fly Can someone add this song from You Tube? Prized Possesions *A carving he made of Keira Kinover-Mar *Mark Stormwrecker's Pirate Blade *His family (covering mom, wife, father, children, etc.) *His friends *His life *The White Wolf *The HMS Seablade Pets *Clamshell - A brown turtle that looks like Yoshi *Stormy - A blue turtle that looks like Yoshi *Jay Wildwing - Zeke's red Griffin *Zante Wildwing - Zeke's green Griffin *Blade Wildwing - Zeke's red and blue Griffin *Coconut - Zeke's boy monkey *Peach - Zeke's girl monkey *Jay Jay - Zeke's german shepard Characteristics Eye Color: Blue Hair Color: Dark Blonde (currently dyed black) Parents: Mother: ??? Father: El Muerta Photos Screen shot 2011-04-22 at 9.49.40 PM.png|Me hanging out with Hippie! ﻿ Category:Royalty Category:Non-Pirates